Heaven
by TeaunaJ
Summary: Just my take on what could have happened if he had only known.
1. Heaven?

As a single tear rolled its way into the waiting flask, the light left Snape's eyes. His last memory held everything Harry needed to know and there was no reason left to hold on. Perhaps the stories were true and soon he would see Lily, her hair the color of strawberries and bright green eyes flashing joyfully, as she had once been. It's the last thought in his head before he loses everything to dark.

A bright burning light brings him back, as if from a long dream. When his eyes open and adjust he realizes it is the sun and he is on his back laying on a grassy hill. The sky is a bright blue and burning with summer heat. He is momentarily dazed. What had he been doing again? He reaches his hands out blindly, meaning to pull himself up to see where he was but instead he met with something else.

"Ow!"

His head swivels at the sound and there she was, her green eyes flashing in annoyance at his hand pulling her hair. He moves the offending hand off her hair but his eyes won't leave hers. She was so beautiful, it felt like ages since he last gazed at her. Though it couldn't have been maybe a few hours? He tries hard to remember but everything from before was a blur and he shrugs the ominous feeling off. What would it do to worry?

"Sorry, Lily."

He mumbles his apology, her name tasting like metal on his tongue. For some reason his heart pangs painfully and all he wants to do is hold her. He resists the urge and instead runs his hand through his shoulder length black hair. The sight of his scrawny arms momentarily confuses him. Had he always been so small? Today was turning out to be strange indeed. Lily sighs beside him and it sounds heavenly to him.

"Really Severus, your always so serious. When we start school next year you really have to try to let loose a bit." She props herself up on the palms of her hands and basks in the warm glow of the sun. He stares, still feeling that deep painful longing. Next year would be there seventh year at Hogwarts together and the thought makes him swallow hard. "What if we didn't go back?" He blurts it out before he can stop himself and Lily looks over at him, confused and slightly amused.

"Where would we go if not Hogwarts?"

He blushes and thinks seriously about not answering but some urgent bone in his body tells him to try. "Doesn't matter where. How about a lighthouse? I've always wanted to live near the water."

Lily laughs, a musical sound. "We could befriend a mermaid and spend our days swimming among the reefs." She leans on her side and stares sidelong at him. He allows a small rare smile to grace his face.

"They'd be too jealous of your hair and I would have to fight them off. So much for the lighthouse idea."

Lily laughs again and he forgets what exactly breathing feels like.

"How about a castle in the sky then? We could practice our transformation magic and live as birds among the clouds." She squints into the sky as she speaks. He entertains her idea.

"We could make a fortune selling cloud candy to the centaurs, they go crazy for the stuff." He frowns. "But unless you know how to breath up there I think that's out too."

For a moment they are quiet. Then he speaks up quietly. "We could live in the forest, in a cottage. I could learn to hunt and you could paint. It would be a nice life wouldn't it?" Lily turns to look at him once more, now sensing how serious he is. "You mean live a normal life?" She knew what he had meant. Live without magic. Don't go back to Hogwarts. Stay here. Stay with him. He nods solemnly. "Yes."

She pulls her bottom lip with her teeth, a nervous habit she had picked up when they were younger. Younger? He tries to figure out what his subconscious was up to but nothing fell into place. He memorizes lily's face as she deliberates. Her hair is caught in a light breeze and the sun makes it seem almost on fire with light. Freckles cover her nose though there are fewer than there had been when they had met. Before long they would disappear and he could vividly see the woman she would become. He doesn't know how but he knows. And for some reason the knowing pains him immensely. Going back to Hogwarts this year will be the end of something but his brain won't supply the answer as to why he feels this way. His eyes darken at the thought of it as he broods. A touch on his cheek pulls him from his thoughts.

"What's wrong Severus? There's something your not telling me isn't there? Is it those bullies again? Is it James?"

Her voice is quiet and the sound of James makes him wince. He remembers their conversation and how he had lashed out at Lily, though it seemed forever ago.

"I'm sorry about everything, Lily. I've been a rotten friend recently." He hangs his head in shame but Lily pulled his chin up to face her. "Its okay Severus you already apologized a hundred times for that." She rolls her eyes but he knows he had hurt her.

"And I'll keep apologizing until I feel like I've more than made up for it."

His eyes burn their determination into hers until she has to look away. She lays back down on the grass and closes her eyes.

"You're changing the subject again." She states matter-of-factly. She won't let this go and he knows it. He sighs and lays back in the grass too.

"It is a bit about them I suppose. But mostly…" He tries to put his feelings into words but everything came up short of what he wanted to say to her. I feel like I will lose you? I feel like something horrible is going to happen? Even for a wizard, it was tentative. He huffs.

"Oh I don't know Lily! Somethings just telling me not to go back to that school again." He rolls over towards her and notices her staring wearily at him.

"That's not much of a reason."

He knows he can't argue with her, it really wasn't much to go on. "Come on Lily, at least for this year, let's not go. We can go back next year. We'll get a tutor and home school for a year."

She is still skeptical. "Please Lily. Just trust me. Please."

He begs her mercilessly and he can't figure out why he is so adamant. Everything inside him was screaming not to go though and he had to try. Lily stares a moment longer at him and finally she sighs and very quietly, so quietly he almost doesn't hear, she answers. "Fine if it means that much."

He almost jumps up in joy. "Really? You'll do it? This is the best birthday gift ever thank you Lily!" He pulls her into a hug and he smells lavender and fresh grass. She swats his arm playfully.

"Oh, it isn't your birthday you liar." He grins a spectacular smile that makes his face hurt and Lily blinks in surprise. He doesn't blame her, it was the first time he had ever felt so happy.

"Come on let's go set everything up and make a plan!"

It didn't take long to pack everything he owns into a trunk. It had been a week since they had planned their getaway and the nerves were riling up inside of him. But not for any of the normal reasons. He wouldn't miss Cokeworth or his family. He had everything he needed. He heaves his small trunk into the back of a carriage. It was the easiest way to travel where they would be going. He pats sir Paton, the brown and black horse he had 'borrowed' from one of his friends. He was a flying horse, a Pegasus, and he had had to sneak him here. He had flown quickly in the dark of night and made it back in time for their agreed meeting time.

After five minutes he began to fidget with fear that she wouldn't come but then she walks out of the swirling dark and he audibly relaxes. He hadn't expected her to agree so easily to his selfish request. She loves being a witch and to stop going, even if only for a year, was a miracle. As she approaches he could tell she was also a bundle of nerves. He lightly touches her shoulders, something he normally wouldn't have done. He had been doing that a lot recently. Things he wouldn't normally do.

"You ready?" His voice was gruffer than he intends and he cleared it before stepping to the side for her to get in the carriage top first.

It was a cheap thing that his family had bought a long time ago and it creaks as she steps onto it. She found her place and he pulls himself up beside her, their shoulders brushing together.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Severus? I mean what if they don't let us come back? And you never really told me the reason and I don't want to screw this up I'm a mud blood after all I don't get many chances like this-" He frowns angrily at her.

"Don't call yourself that, your just as good as any pureblood could hope to be." He snaps at her. She sits in stunned silence. He had never spoken to her like that before and he guiltily looks at the floor. "I-I mean you're a good witch Lily, don't w-worry so much." He peeks back up at her and sees her smiling softly.

"Thank you Severus. What's gotten into you recently?"

He hears the awe in her voice and swells with pride. "Nothing of course. Are you ready to go?"

She nods at him and he takes the reigns tightly in his hands. And they were off, flying in the sky together. She holds onto him tightly, not having flown before. He relishes in the feel of her and spurrs the horse faster toward their new home.

The listing in the paper had been promising. Farm work, including a house, in the middle of a small town in a magic community. They ride all night to get there and it was just gracing dawn when they tied their horse to a post to drink and rest. The place seems familiar to him but he couldn't fathom how that could be. He had never stepped foot in Godric's Hollow before today.

He leads Lily through the quaint town and up the steps of the small townhouse home that the ad had led them to. It was finally starting to feel real and he bounces up the stares two at a time, a nervous Lily falling behind. He knocks heavily on the door and tries his best to look presentable. Eventually, what feels like forever to him, the door is opened by a wizened bent women. She looks like the right wind would tip her right over but her grip on the door was firm and she stares with eyes that blazed with life up at Severus, who politely bows to her.

"Hello, miss. I am Severus Snape and this is Lily P- uh Evans." He holds his hand out to shake. "We are here in answer to your ad." The older lady glances him up and down before shaking his hand with more strength than he thought possible.

"You seem a bit young to be looking for a job son. Shouldn't you be in school?" Lily squeaks beside him, the worst liar he had ever met as she couldn't keep her emotions from showing and she was nervous.

"Yes ma'am its our parents who sent us. We are getting a tutor to look after us while we are here. Our parents will be along shortly." He lies easily and keeps his face impassive.

"I see" She mumbles and waves them in the door. "Come in then and we will discuss everything presently." They talk for hours before the lady is satisfied with the agreement. They shake her hand once again and she places a key in Lily's hand.

"Here you are dear. I know runaways when I see them." She huffs at the surprise on his face. "You're not half as smart as you think youngin'. But I won't ask what it is your runnin' from. Keep the rules and I don't care to know." She waves them out the door and slams it behind them. Lily was a mass of nervous energy.

"What have we done Severus? Its not too late, we could still go back just say we missed the train and-"

Something on his face must have stopped her. She places her hand on the small of his back. "Oh Severus why won't you tell me what this is really about?"

"I really don't know" He mumbles. "But I know its not fair to drag you into this mess. If you really want to go back.. I'll go." He stares forlornly into her eyes. They stay like that for several minutes more before she sighs and grabs his arm to drag him onward. "Well come on then. We have a lot of work to do."

The house was a short walk from where they were and sat in front of a long row of overgrown farmland. Weeds grew everywhere and all in all it needed a lot of attention. "Well you go ahead and see what needs doing inside and I'll take care of.. This."

He frowns at the land. Even with magic this was going to be a long job. Lily nods and walks up the wooden porch. It was a beautiful white house, a picket fence surrounding its girth. It cheers him to see it and it felt like home already. He sighs and rolls up the sleeves on his white button up and legs on his pants. It was cooler here than Cokeworth had been but it was still hot. Then he got to work.

The house itself needed very little work. A few shutters needed replacing and the stove fixed but it was a warm house. It had an upstairs with several rooms and they both picked one from them, across the hall from each other. Before long, they had settled into a steady rhythm of working the ground together for the morning then Lily would start looking in the neighborhood for odd jobs. She would help mend things for the elderly and she was quite gifted at just about everything, especially at potions though not as good as he was. She made a bit of gold and had been looking for a tutor. Finally, she came home one day walking on air.

"Severus! Severus! I found us a teacher!"

She clasped his hands in hers and he blushes slightly at the contact.

"That's great Lily. Who is it?"

She smiles widely at him. "Our neighbor here has agreed to do it. She's a rather nice lady and was a teacher once too!" She hops around in delight. Severus smiles gently. He liked seeing her so happy, so full of life. He squeezes her hands gently in his and she stares as if she has just realized. "Oh!" She pulls them out blushing. "Sorry Severus I know your so busy." She looks down at his shirtless body and turns even more scarlet. He had taken it off in the heat of the day. Over the past weeks of work he had darkened a bit from the constant sun. His muscled were peaking out now from the hard physical work he endured, though he used magic still when he could.

"Its fine Lily I don't mind." He mumbles before grabbing the hoe once more. "I'm almost ready to plant something I think. Want to help make the growing potion?"

She lights up then. Potions were her favorite.

"Of course! You'd be lost without me." She laughed her musical laugh again and bounds into the house.

That night, once all the work was done and they were sitting down to a simple ramen noodle dinner, he asks her.

"Why did you decide to come with me?" She eyes him calmly.

"You asked me to." It was a simple answer but he snorts.

"If I had asked you to jump off a bridge, would you?"

Her eyes flash angrily at him. "Of course not don't be ridiculous."

He grimaces. "Then don't give me ridiculous answers."

She huffs and stands haughtily over him. "It is not a ridiculous answer Severus Snape and I don't like your tone." She swings her hips to accentuate her words and he was momentarily lost.

"I came because your my best friend in the whole world and.." She hesitates and casts her eyes down. "You seemed to be so afraid."

He stands then, their food forgotten. He holds her then, like he had been longing to do since the beginning. He pulls his arms around her gently and basks in the feel of her in his arms. In all his years he had never hoped to have this. Though he is young and can't fathom why he had been thinking so strange.

"I was afraid. I still am."

Lily pulls her arms tight around him too and for a while they stayed like that, neither one letting go of their hold on the other. "Severus.." Lily's voice was mumbled against his shoulder.

"What is it Lily?"

Her voice sounds worried. She leans back in his arms. "I'm worried is all. Are you sure everything is okay?" She probes deeply into his eyes but he isn't sure what she finds there.

"I'm sure Lil." He smiles crookedly at her and steps back away from her with effort. "Its bedtime though I think. We have another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

He picks up there dishes and deposits them in the sink. Lily yawns loudly and he hears her head up the stairs to her room. He sighs and heads up to his room, already regretting not holding onto her longer.


	2. Premonitions

Severus watches Lily as she mixes ingredients for his grow potion. She had always been great at this but he knew how to combine the ingredients into new and exciting potions. Though he had only used his talent for dark magics before. Something was different now, though he can't place what still. "Hand me that root would you Severus?" Lily doesn't even look up from her concoction and it makes Severus smile. He hands it to her and she grinds it up before depositing it in the cauldron. He turns back to his delicate work of slicing small slivers from a mushroom cap.

It had begun to feel like a real home recently, though it has only been a few weeks since their arrival. Their teacher was exceptional and they were learning all sorts of new spells, more so than he thinks even the students at Hogwarts were learning. If he ever saw that James Potter he could teach him a lesson or two. The idea makes him happy. He finishes his work and everything is ready for the potion. Lily admires their handiwork with pride.

"I think this is the first new potion you've come up with that I can get behind." She smiles softly at him and he blushes.

"Well, thanks I guess."

He puts the lid on the potion to let it settle for potencies sake.

"When does the teacher arrive today?" Lily looks at her muggle watch and her eyes go wide.

"Oh dear Severus. We've been down here too long!"

She shoots up the stares and he isn't far behind. Waiting for them in their living room is their teacher smirking from the couch.

"Too busy to grace your teacher with your presence, children?" She stands up and they both mumble apologies. "Its fine. I thought today we would work on a bit of divination magic."

Snape frowns. He had never had an inkling to learn it so this was going to be his first time. Lily sat swiftly, ever the diligent student. Severus takes his spot beside her.

"It isn't my specialty but I can teach you the basics. Unfortunately though no amount of hard work will make up for natural talent in this area. You either can do it or cannot." She pulls out a crystal ball from her bag and places it in the center of the table.

"Well, you first Lily. Hold it like this and gaze into its depths."

She does as instructed. After several minutes pass by she moves her hands back to her side, a familiar look of annoyance on her face. "I don't see anything."

Their teacher smiles. "It just means you don't have the gift child. No need to fret, it's a rare one indeed."

She turns to him and he gulps. He imitates the hand movement as shown and peers deeply into the ball, almost relieved when nothing shows up. But then something moves in its depths and its like he's falling into it head first.

"I've destroyed the diary left at Hogwarts and Dumbledore destroyed Morvolo's ring. You smashed the locket, The diadem has been burnt to a crisp, and Hermione destroyed the cup. That only leaves two more."

A young boy with a mop of brown hair was turned away talking to another boy who looked vaguely familiar to snape, though he can't place where he had saw him before. He looked pale and quivery and not at all like he wanted to be there. "I bet its that snake he keeps with him, but I don't know who to ask about the other one. If only Dumbledore were still here."

Snape furrows his brows in confusion. Dumbledore still taught at Hogwarts. This must be the future. A headache starts to separate him from the vision but he hears one last word before falling back into his seat.

"Voldemort."

His head feels like its splitting in two and he holds his head in pain.

"Severus whats wrong?!" Lily's voice is panicked but he cant raise his head to tell her he is fine.

His teacher reaches over and grasps his arm. "What have you seen child?"

He stares up into her eyes with some effort.

"Voldemort."

It came out as a whisper but her face pales as does Lily's. After a few minutes the pain subsides to a dull ache and he stands.

"I think I just need to rest for the day. I'll be fine Lil."

He pats her on the head and goes to lay in his bed. Some remnant of a memory tries to form as he goes, causing his head to shatter in pain again and he barely makes it onto his bed before he collapses. Some sort of haze falls over his mind and its as if he's falling back into the crystal again. Images of a life he never had fly through his mind. Going back to Hogwarts, losing Lily, fighting to stop Voldemort. Everything. His death as he looks into the eyes of a boy who looks so much like his mother. And suddenly his eyes are flying back open and he remembers everything. Was it real? Had he died? Had it been a 'premonition'? Was this some twisted form of hell? He can't tell. He only knows he has to stop him. At all cost. A deep anger takes hold of him at the thought of who he had been/ could have been. He cant believe he could have ever been so stupid! HE should have been the one protecting her! He growls in frustration. He has a chance to fix all his wrongs now and isn't going to let it slip by.

He sleeps fitfully after that, images from his past/premonition haunting him in his sleep. To think that he had worked for the dark lord! But as he mulls it over its not so far fetched. The dark arts had always called to him, as they still do. But perhaps there was a different path for him now. By the time morning comes, he is resolute. This new premonition has told him everything he needs to know. He can do this. First, he has to contact the headmaster. Dumbledore would know where these items were he presumed and perhaps they could work together.

* * *

Dumbledore was not having a good day. The first years had almost drown in the lake on the boat ride over when a group of seventh years decided to jinx the boats, peeves had moved all the pictures in his office two degrees and the paintings were complaining, and the ministry had been sending owls all morning about death eater sightings. He sighs as another owl swoops through the window and lands on the post beside his desk. He rubs his temples in aggravation. The bird hops impatiently to his hand and Dumbledore grabs the letter sticking out of its beak, flicks it a treat, but still it waits. He tears the letter open not looking to see where it had come from. What waits inside is not what he expects.

 _Dumbledore,_

 _I hope this letter finds you in good health, though with the things I have seen I doubt it will last. Voldemort, the dark lord, whatever you want to call him, isn't just amassing an army. Soon, he will be near impossible to kill. I'm afraid he has gotten his hands on a forbidden spell. He has created horcruxes. I would like to discuss this in person if your of the mind sir as I fear otherwise I may have messed up the timeline and doomed us all. No pressure of course. You'll find us at the address listed on the front of the envelope. I suggest you make haste._

 _Your student,_

 _Severus Snape_

Dumbledore swiftly finds the torn envelope and finds the address, surprise widening his eyes. Horcruxes of all things? He had known the boy was powerful but to split ones own soul… The owl that had brought the letter waits on the post as he writes a brief response and snaps it up, taking off immediately back the way it had came. He also writes letters to the ministry and to Minerva, as she will take over his duties while he is away. Once the letters are written, he packs a bag of necessities and apparates out of his office to deliver his letter to the ministry in person.


	3. Horcruxes

It was normal for a man in his position to run late. Or at least that is what Mr. Cornelius Fudge always tells himself when he happens to be a bit behind. He runs as swiftly as befitting a man of his stature, which isn't all that fast. A junior minister cannot be seen in a state of panic now could he? Unfortunately, that was his constant state. He waits impatiently for the little elevator that will take him to the meeting room on the highest floor; all the important meeting happened there. He can't quite remember what his secretary said the meeting was for anymore, more paperwork and complaints no doubt. More work from the Minister to do. Fudge sighs. Why had he taken this job again? When the elevator arrives he steps in without a second glance. If he had taken a second he would have noticed Dumbledore. Instead the gruff voice of his colleague spooks him and he drops all the papers his secretary had organized for him for this meeting.

"Hello Cornelius." Dumbledore greets him casually.

"Hang it all Albus! I have no idea what these papers are even _for._ " He bends to begin picking them up and stacks them haphazardly in his arms. It would have to do. "What is it you need Albus? I'm late as it is."

Dumbledore takes his sweet time answering him, stopping to pick invisible dust from his robes before hand. "I merely came to deliver a message to you. I handed it off to the council. I imagine that's what your being called to the meeting room for old friend. I was only on my way out. This anti-apparating barrier really is a hassle on the higher levels isn't it? Takes forever to get anywhere."

Cornelius merely huffs and puffs out his cheeks in an angry pout. "What ever did you have to deliver in person? You could have just sent an owl you know." He didn't very much like people knowing more than he did. He is a Junior Minister for goodness sake!

Dumbledore merely smiles that same cheerful smile that has always infuriated him. " A student of mine has happened upon some information pertaining to Voldemort that I thought the ministry would be interested in hearing."

Cornelius pales when Dumbledore speaks his name and hisses under his breath. "Don't speak that name here! How did he find it?" Sweat breaks out on his forehead and he feels faint. Why Dumbledore insisted on using You-Know-Who's name confounds him.

"I'm not quite sure yet myself, I planned on heading there now to talk to him."

The elevator finally makes it to the bottom floor where Dumbledore steps out but Cornelius has one more question before the doors shut and he is whisked to the meeting room. "Who has the information?" At this Dumbledore grins like a loon at him.

"Severus Snape." The doors shut and he is left to mull over this new information in silence.

* * *

Severus woke in the morning with a horrible headache. His head spins with leftover images from his dream. He had been holding Lily's lifeless body in his arms, crying over a women that was never even his. It left his emotions in a tangle. It was hard to remember what emotions were his and which were from the premonitions.

It had been a day since he sent his letter to Dumbledore. A response had arrived swiftly with his owl, Nadine, within a few hours detailing that the headmaster would arrive early the next day. In anticipation, Severus wakes up early to wait for him. He lets Lily sleep, he had put her through enough. A slight popping sound announces Dumbledore's arrival and he turns to greet his guest.

"Headmaster. Good to see you si-" A sharp smack to the head interrupts his greeting as Dumbledore knocks him with his wand.

"What was that for!?" Dumbledore grins.

"For running away from school of course. Now lets get down to business."

He invites himself in and all Severus can do is follow him into the house. Dumbledore settles himself into one of the chairs at the dining table. "So. Tell me everything."

And Severus does. He tells him all about his premonitions and the entire life he lived that never truly happened. How a boy named Harry Potter had destroyed the Dark Lord with their help and how many had died in a fiery battle at Hogwarts.

"But I'm afraid most of those details are changed now."

Dumbledore's eyes pierce into him. "Why do you say that?"

Severus blushes scarlet. "B-because Harry was Lily's son."

Dumbledore nods knowingly. "I figured she must have been with you when you said 'we'." He seems to think for a moment before speaking again. "Most of these horcruxes I know nothing about. The cup and diadem have been lost to us. And this diary you mentioned would be hard to track down. You said I found this ring at the Gaunt house correct? So I say we start there."

"It cursed you and killed you in the process!" Severus splutters.

Dumbledore grins once again. "We will just have to avoid that won't we?"

Snape calms himself at the carefree attitude of his old headmaster. "Just don't put it on this time, sir. I'll get started on some potions. Maybe I can make something to destroy them. It will take time though. The less who know about this the better."

Dumbledore agrees readily to his statements, which only aggravates Severus more.

"You should work on finding the horcruxes. I'll let you know if I have any more premonitions concerning them but you and this Harry found them pretty quick so I don't imagine it'll be too hard." It was going to take quite a few ingredients and many hours of testing to create something powerful enough to destroy a horcrux. He was going to have to read up on them and for that he would need permission.

"I'll need access to the library and storeroom at Hogwarts too if you don't mind, sir."

Dumbledore raises his eyebrow skeptically. "Only three relics from the founders, a hand written diary, a legendary stone, a snake possibly, and permission to come and go as you please. Couldn't be simpler." Dumbledore rises to his feet. "Very well then. But be careful, Severus Snape. It doesn't take much to fall back into the darkness." And with that he was gone, leaving Severus to his dark work.

After he finishes a list of ingredients and sends it with his owl to Hogwarts, Severus starts his daily routine once more. It has quickly became a relaxing rhythm for him and he settles into the back breaking work readily. He mends the fence today and waters his plants, that already grew much quicker thanks to the potion they had created. He spends a good hour weeding them before he heads inside to brainstorm ideas for horcrux breaking potions. He comes in to the smell of food and his mouth waters. He hadn't realized how hungry he is until the smell hit him.

He walks into the kitchen to see the most wonderful sight in the world. Lily hums as she works over the stove, some melody he doesn't recognize. Eggs and bacon cook on a skillet in front of her and as she turns to check the toaster he can see an easy smile gracing her face. She doesn't see him and he's glad. It gives him time to appreciate her fully. After a bit he reluctantly clears his throat and she jumps at the sound.

"Severus! Gosh, I thought you'd be longer. Give me a minute and this will be ready." She smiles a dazzling smile at him and works to transfer all the food to the plates they had bought.

"I found a steady job by the way. The couple that run the grocer need a part timer at their store. Its perfect for me!" She is alight with excitement and he smiles at her energy.

"That's great, Lil. I'm glad."

She nods. "I figured once we take our tests and get our wizarding license I can see if the school will hire me. I've always wanted to work there."

There is a sparkle in her eye as she talks and Severus can see her teaching quite clearly. She would be amazing at it.

"You'd be a great teacher."

She grows silent for a bit before she hesitantly speaks again. "So what did you talk to Dumbledore about?"

Severus looks up quickly from his plate in surprise. "You were awake?" Lily nods. He glares at her. "Were you eavesdropping?" He asks severely. She raises her head and squares her shoulders proudly.

"Of course not. But maybe I should have if your keeping secrets from me.

" He puts his hands on the table and stands. "Its none of your business Lily." He growls out. She glares right back into his eyes and stands, slamming her hands hard on the table.

"I came here because of YOU. I trusted YOU. Don't I deserve the same? If you can't trust me when I trusted you then what kind of friend are you?"

"It's for your own good!" He snaps back at her.

"How would you know whats good for me Severus!?" Her cheeks are as red as her hair.

He fumes at her stubbornness. "You rediculous girl! I'm trying to keep you out of this!"

Lily huffs and folds her arms. "Fine! Treat me like a breakable priceless doll then! I won't stand for it Severus!" And she walks out the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. He hears several more slamming doors before the house is once again quiet. He sits back down now, his breakfast forgotten and cold now, and sighs. Why does it always turn out like this with her? He just can't keep his foot out of his mouth.


	4. Held

Severus hesitates outside of Lily's door. It has been a while since their fight and try as he might, he just can't concentrate on making potions. It's been a long time since their last fight. Their fifth year in fact, when he had called her a mud blood in anger. They hadn't spoken for months after that. He has been trying to decide for the last few hours what he should do and he finally has come to a conclusion. He is going to have to tell her. He sighs. She was going to be so angry. He knocks at last and Lily yells through the door.

"What is it Severus?"

He can tell she's still annoyed. He thinks about backing out for a moment. "I just um… Wanted to apologize. You're right. I should trust you."

Severus was never very good at apologizing and he mumbles most of it. Still, Lily opens the door, a smug expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Severus, I don't think I heard you. What was that?"

He knew very well she had heard him and he grits his teeth.

"I said. You're. Right."

Lily grins in delight. "So are you ready to tell me then?"

She practically bounces with anticipation. Severus feels vaguely like he has been played but nods his head minutely. "I'll tell you."

Lily grabs his arm and pulls him inside her room. Severus has never been in here before and feels a little strange being in a girls bedroom. Its mostly the same as his; yellow tinted walls and dark wooden floors, though her room was a lot neater than his. A desk sat to the right of the door, scattered with papers filled with algorithms and diagrams for what looked like charm work. Her bed filled the center of the right wall and was decorated with bright blue covers she must have bought from the store. An light brown armoire with swirl patterns imbedded in the design stood slightly ajar and clothes peaked out from it. The only other thing in the room was a bookshelf that was stacked neatly with several titles she had brought from home. She pulled him to the bed and they sat beside each other, like they had when they were younger, cross legged and shoulder to shoulder. But they were older now and Severus keeps his eyes as far from Lily as he can. "Well? Start talking then."

Lily pokes his shoulder impatiently. "That premonition I had the other day.." Lily immediately interrupts.

"You mean when all you said was you-know-who's name and dissapeared? Yeah I remember." She rolls her eyes.

Severus gives her a pointed look and she makes a motion of zipping her mouth and throwing away the key so he continues.

"Well, what I saw was how he has been gaining so much power. He's been creating horcruxes."

He sees the confused look on Lily's face and stops her as she opens her mouth to ask.

"It's the process of splitting your soul. I'm not sure how he learned it, just that in the vision they were listing them off. He has several of them. Hogwarts was being attacked and the child won the day but I may have uh.. thrown the timeline off a bit."

He looks away then not sure how much he wants to tell her. To her credit she stays silent. "By not returning to Hogwarts this year.. I may have… well.. caused the boy to not exist."

Lily looks at him questioningly and he blushes. "I'm not sure how so don't ask." He lies easily to her and smothers the little voice in the back of his head telling him off.

Lily takes this as permission to speak again. "How many of these horcruxes are there? Is that why you brought Dumbledore here? He isn't mad about us not coming to school is he? How far into the future was this anyways? How will we find the horcruxes ourselves, did the boy give you any clues to that? Where were we in your vision?" She rattles off more and more questions as they pop into her head until his head is spinning.

"Calm down Lil! I've told Dumbledore to find them for us while I work on a potion to destroy them. They will be powerful and difficult to destroy. I know he won't be able to get all of them alone. He brought a boy with him to one of them. I doubt he would have done that if he had a choice in the matter. So I'll be going along if he allows it."

Lily's eyes widen. "You've changed Severus."

He looks at her incredulously. "No I haven't."

She shakes her head at him. "Yes you have. I don't know why but your fighting on the side of good now. I'm so happy."

She throws her arms around his shoulders and he's too stunned to move. "I knew you could do it Severus."

She pulls away much too soon and her smile is like the sun and he can't stop himself from reaching for her. He hugs her to him tightly. It isn't the same friendly hug they had shared the first night here. She was flush against him and one hand was in her hair, the other resting on her lower back. All he can smell is her lavender shampoo and he's sure now that this is heaven.

"Severus?"

He pushes himself away from her and stands swiftly, hiding his face from her. That was not the sort of hug a friend gives. He knows his face was going to give him away right now and he quickly thought of an escape. "I should get to work now though. I have several tests to run."

"Okay then. Let me know if you need help." Lily mumbles behind him but he doesn't turn.

For the rest of the day, until their teacher arrives, he busies himself writing formulas and devising strategies to isolate Voldemort's soul. If he can destroy the soul without damaging the artifacts… He works constantly for hours until he hears a knock on the door. He attends his lessons dutifully with Lily, who smiles the same as always. At least he hasn't messed anything up with her then. He breaths a sigh of relief and disappointment. After lessons are over Lily leaves for her new part time work and he disappears back into his work.

By the time night falls several balls of parchment have been deposited into a small trash bin beside his potions desk. Even more sat in several stacks across his desk though and he has only just begun to scratch the surface on the ideas he had. With Hogwarts at his back there was nothing he couldn't make. The idea excites him but he tamps down the more diabolical of his ideas. A shade of darkness was fine though right? He added several darker remedies to his stack of papers, just in case. They would be the last resorts though.

After sitting crouched over writing for so long, he stretches his aching back. For now, there was nothing left to do. He was going to have to wait for the ingredients and books to arrive once his letter got to the headmaster. He jots down a few more ingredients he will need for when Nadine returns with the ones he sent for and stands to find something to eat. He had forgotten about not having breakfast this morning and his stomach growls angrily at him.

Lily still isn't home from work yet so he decides to cook for them. He had learned a bit in his time and because of his expertise in potion making, dicing and slicing were a given. He decides on stew and cuts up fresh vegetables Lily had gotten from the market. Once its almost done Lily arrives home. He smiles at the thought. Home. With Lily. It makes him absurdly happy and he once again is left wondering how much of it is because of the premonitions. He greets her with a wave and turns the stove off to begin serving food.

"Well, well. Look at you, a regular house wife." Lily laughs at her own joke.

Severus rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah" He sets their bowls on the dining table.

The instant Lily takes a bite she hums her approval. "Jesus, Severus! This is amazing! Where'd you learn to cook like this?" She scarfs it down and he laughs at her antics.

"My mom taught me actually. She said it would help when I got to school. She wasn't wrong. It helped a lot while I was learning potions."

When he was growing up, his mother had been very weak. Even though she was a witch, her health steadily declined and his father was an abusive alcoholic who would rather chase loose women than take care of them. He had spent most of his young life following after her, making sure to take care of her in his fathers stead. This included cooking for her. But his mom had always made it fun and taught him so much about magic, though she couldn't use it much. He broods silently for a while and Lily takes his hand.

"I'm sorry. You must miss her." He smiles at her. "I do." He squeezes her hand and stands to take their bowls to the sink. Lily grabs her bowl up quicker though.

"Who said I was done?" She grabs another bowl while he washes his out and puts up the leftovers after her.

"I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." He smirks a bit at her and she grins.

"I'll have to get you an apron won't I?" She laughs her musical laugh and he can't help but be infected with it. He can't remember the last time he had laughed so much. In his life there hadn't been much to rejoice in. But now it was different somehow.


	5. Quests

_Thanks so much all of you! __

 _I hope you enjoy my little story_

I own nothing from HP

* * *

It was not, in fact, easy to find a horcrux. Dumbledore pours over all the relevant information he had been able to gather on a one Mr. Tom Riddle. He had been keeping a detailed record of the boy since his time at school, as he suspects it was Tom and not Hagrid who murdered the girl all that time ago. Everyday after and between his duties as headmaster, he would sit in his chair and brood over them with a fine cup of tea for company. It took him several days to produce anything of note. With the information from Severus, he is able to deduce several things. The ring was accounted for in the gaunt house so he ignores that one for now. Moving it would only alert Voldemort that they knew of them. Best to find them all first. The diary was a bit problematic. Severus had said in his premonition they had speculated it was snuck into the school by Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoys are a pureblood house with many ties. He will have to let the ministry handle that one. The delicate politics of that situation were best handled by them. He writes Fudge a quick letter to inform them of the possibility and to proceed with caution. Next on his list is the diadem. It had been lost for a very long time but he knows who he has to talk to. After all, he was the headmaster. He knew every ghost by name.

He takes the stairs to the fifth floor and politely greets the door knocker.

"I would like to enter the tower."

The metal outlines of its eyes blink at him. "I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never seen out of darkness."

Dumbledore sighs. It is always difficult getting into this tower. Even the headmaster was not exempt from Rowena ravenclaws master riddler. The last time he had wanted to enter the tower he had had to wait for an hour for a student to let him in. He hasn't a knack for riddles. Fortunately, he was saved.

"The answer is S of course."

He recognizes the voice of his old friend.

"How are you today Minerva?" Her face is set sternly and her hair is tied tightly in its constant bun.

"I came to see whats had you held up in that office for so long. You missed dinner again. All the students are getting to their beds. What are you doing Albus?" Her wit is as sharp as ever. He decides to stick to the truth.

"I had a favor to ask of our Grey Lady."

A disgruntled voice comes out from the wall beside them. "I do so hate that name."

The grey lady sweeps gracefully through the wall between them. She steps soundlessly onto the cobblestones and looks to the headmaster. "What is it you want of me, headmaster?" She speaks quietly, as she does to all.

"I've come to see if you knew where your mother kept her diadem."

The grey lady laughs lightly. "I'm sorry sir but if your wish is to become a better riddler I'm afraid even the diadem will not help you."

"No, I feel your quite right. But its not the wisdom that lead me to find it. I believe it to be a Horcrux."

Minerva's eyes widened in amazement and her face pales. "A what?" It does not surprise him that she knows what a horcrux is. "I believe Voldemort may have found its location and corrupted it into holding a part of his soul. Along with other curses I'm sure."

The Grey Lady does not looked surprised. Only sad.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Grey Lady?" Despite the fact she is hundreds of years old, he eyes her sternly.

The moonlight from a window illuminates through her ethereal body and onto the floor beneath her, the shadows not acknowledging her existence.

She eyes him mournfully. "It's my fault of course. To think, of all things, that this is what he wanted for it." The mourning look turns to anger as she talks.

"What do you mean its your fault?" Minerva's voice shot through several octaves. Though Minerva had been places in Gryffindor herself, she was one of the only "Hat stalls" in history; a name given to those that the sorting hat had spent an unorthodox amount of time to decide on. As such, she held the house in great esteem.

The Grey Lady grimaces at her. "I made a stupid mistake. I told him where it was. I was the only one who knew its location." She sits on a bench and stares out the castle window. "I stole it from my mother."

No words come from Minerva as she attempts to grasp what she's just been told. But Dumbledore is ready.

"Where did you hide it?"

She doesn't look away from the window. "In a tree stump in Albania."

The excitement that had been filling him leaves like air from a balloon. Albania was a ways away and it would take a long time to find one lone stump in a forest. "Thank you Grey Lady." He moves to leave, but she stops him.

"It isn't there anymore. Its somewhere in the castle. I can feel it. Though I cannot find it no matter how long I have looked."

He glances quizzically at her but excuses himself. Minerva follows closely behind him, still reeling over what she's discovered today. Dumbledore has his mind on something much more important. Where can something hide that a ghost cannot find? He hasn't the head for riddles.

* * *

Severus, armed with the ingredients and books he had sent for, immerses himself in his search for the perfect counter to the horcruxes. He exhausts his lists of things to concoct several times over, testing them on rocks Lily enchants with various protection spells. So far nothing is destroyed past her charms. Though an unlucky pair of shoes had been melted.

The grow potion however, worked wonders on their plants so that after several days the plants were ready to harvest and Lily helped him. Severus appreciates the help and they fall into steady rhythm with each other. Over the past week, Lily had joined him in his potions study, immediately throwing quite a few of them away. "None of those would work Severus. We need to think outside the box." They brainstormed together, Lily adding her own spin on a few charms they could try. In the evenings she would leave for work and he would write on a few darker possibilities he hadn't entertained in front of her. He hid the papers carefully beneath blank parchment in a drawer on the desk. Lily wouldn't approve.

As they pick ingredients, he watches her work. Sweat glistens as she moves and the sun glints off of her like a halo. She turns her eyes towards him and he swiftly gets back to work.

* * *

Now she watches him. She has been noticing the looks, the difference in the way that he looks at her. The memory of that hug the other day makes her face feel hot, though it could just be the sun blistering her skin. She pulls on an especially stubborn plant. When had he changed? From calling her a filthy mud blood to running halfway across the world with her. Boys were such a mystery.

She sets her mind back on her task. By the end of it, they were both worn to the bone. But still they went to their desk to work on the potion. So far they had an every growing list of things that weren't strong enough. They had tried several potions with Erumpant Horn in them to blow it up and even got their hands on Chizpurfle Carapaces and Griffin Claws to brew a particularly powerful curse remover but to no avail. Nothing could scratch her protective spells and she smirks proudly. Severus might have been a master of potion making but she was a charms expert herself. Severus had casts the curses of course, powerful ones that make her shudder at the thought of him using them. After their last test run, she sighs.

"Severus, this isn't working. We need to think outside the box. None of these normal spells will work, even with your changes."

He had rearranged several algorithms in the old books they have 'borrowed'. Dumbledore will probably be very angry. Severus groans and stretches out across the desk, laying his head on his arm to look at her sideways.

"I'm trying that, Lil. If we can't even get through these there is no way we will destroy the horcruxes."

Her eyes soften as she looks at him. He has deep circles under his already dark eyes and she can tell how tired he truly is. They had been working incessantly.

"How about we take a break from this?"

He raises himself from the desk to look at her in irritation. "We need to stop him as soon as we can we don't have time to-"

She holds up her hand and he stops.

"I'm not saying for a whole day, Severus. Let's just get a change of scenery. I'm sure it will help."

She grabs his arm before he can protest anymore and half drag him from their lab. The sun is getting ready to set outside as they head out.

"Where are we going Lil?" Severus grumbles behind her, hands shoved in his pockets looking like the sulky boy he had always been.

"It's a surprise!" She loops her arm through his and pulls him along faster.


	6. A kiss

The lake was beautiful this time of year, the leaves had just begun to brown with the start of fall and the air had a refreshing chill. It was here that lily had led him. It was hidden in a sparse forest that sat near the edge of town but it seemed well maintained. She pulls him along with such enthusiasm, he can't help but smile. Perhaps a break will be nice.

"Isn't it so beautiful here? I found it on the way to work the first week we moved here. I got horribly lost. You'd think in such a small village that I couldn't have possibly but I found a way." She laughs her musical laugh and pulls her wand from its holder, touching it to the surface of the water. "Acclaro" She whispers her spell and pulls her wand back as the surface began to ripple. Once the ripples ceased it is as if they were gazing through glass, all the creatures are clearly visible through the now clear water. Most were normal muggle animals, he sees several school of fish teaming in the depths. But other more magical creatures swim here too. Nothing so fanciful as a mermaid but a water nymph does poke her head from a hole before ducking back into hiding.

"I learned this from McGonagall. She would cast it for Hagrid all the time. Isn't it such a great spell?" She swells with pride.

"Its great, Lil. I wonder though, does it just work on water?"

"I don't know. I haven't had cause to try it on anything else but in theory it could."

"Imagine if you could see through walls."

Lily laughs. "We'd be like that muggle superhero we used to read about."

"YOU read about. I never understood how you read that dribble." He knocked his shoulder against hers. "Let's go sit on the dock."

The dock was of a beautiful dark wood that seemed old but so well cared for it stood sturdy. They sit on the edge, Severus rolling up his pants, and dip their feet in the cold water. Lily laughs when he grimaces at the temperature. They sat in silence for a while just watching the sun trace its way across the sky, slowly dipping toward the horizon.

"See? Isn't this nice?" Lily smiles and closes her eyes as a breeze rolls over them. Severus watches her hair whip out behind her.

"Yes. It is."

He moves his hand to turn her towards him but just as her eyes opened at his touch, an owl swoops between them, making Severus pull back his hand, and drops a letter on the dock. An answer from Dumbledore. Lily grabs it quickly.

"I wonder what he's found out so far. Let's head back home before we read it." She hops up and walks away.

Severus sighs but follows after her.

"Dear Severus Snape,

I have acquired a conundrum with the Diadem and this may take more time than I was at first led to believe. I have asked the ministry to raid Malfoy Manor in an attempt to find this diary; they have been put on high alert. The horcruxes, I have come to speculate, will be somewhere similar to the ring; A place of deep importance to Voldemort. I have several ideas and wish for your company obtaining them, as I fear my future self knows something I don't presently. I hope your potions are coming along nicely, hopefully we will not have to slay the Basilisk for a weapon against them.

Headmaster Dumbledore

An idea hits Severus. How had he not thought of it before? He hastily goes to his potion desk, pulling paper and quill quickly to him.

"What are you doing Severus?" Lily calls in concern.

"I've just had an idea, Lil. What if we could get our hands on that Basilisk without it being called?" She looks at him in confusion.

"Well I would have to tell you you've gone bonkers."

He laughs a menacing cackle. "What do snakes do, Lily?" He pushes the paper towards her, a fresh recipe written messily on it. Her eyes go wide and she hits her forehead with her palm.

"Of course!"

"It's so simple, we didn't even think of it."

"It should have some residual effects but how-"

"Griffin claw."

Lily laughs. "This is some potion, Severus. Such a mix of light and dark elements."

Severus frowns a bit at the page. "I guess so." Using a poison to counteract poison. He hadn't realized in the moment that he had dipped back into darker magic. He eyes Lily nervously.

"I-I know its not exactly what we were after but… I think this will work." He holds her gaze until she looks away.

"I do too." She folds the paper and seals it in an envelope. "It will be hard to test. We are going to have to use the school facilities. We don't have the tools to work this sort of complicated potion." She glances at their dismal set up of beakers and cauldrons.

"Well I suppose Dumbledore needs to know what we've done. I'll write him now and ask for him to arrange transportation for us. We'll have to let everyone here know we will be gone." He writes a letter and Lily adds it to the envelope. She whistles a note and Nadine flies from her perch and finds her way to them. After taking off dutifully with their letter, Severus looks around at the house that had just began to feel like home. A deep fear sticks fast in his mind still but he can't keep them here anymore.

"Don't worry Severus. We'll be fine." She grabs his hand and squeezes it tight in hers. Her hair falls across her face as she leans forward to grab it and Severus commits every detail to memory right then and there. Going back to Hogwarts could set in motion things that would take her far away from him. He could lose her. For the first time or maybe again, his thoughts always got confused when he thought of his premonition. But right here, right now, she was with him. All he can think is how he can't let this pass him by.

Then he does something very unlike him. He pulls her closer in one quick pull. As she stumbles into him he lifts her chin with one hand, twining his other in between her fingers. She catches herself with a hand to his chest and he keeps still barely an inch from her lips, letting her push him if she wants. But she doesn't. He crosses that last divide between them and finally, finally he is kissing her. She kisses him back hesitantly at first, but then matching his intensity. The taste of her lips is intoxicating, so much so he loses all thought. It's better than he could every dream it to be. He pushes her lips easily apart and deepens their kiss. She melts, letting him push her against the desk with a clatter. His hands are both tangled in her hair now and hers are draped over his neck, pulling him tightly against her. The air feels charged from the heat of their kiss. Severus eventually reluctantly pulls back, both of their breathing erratic. Neither of them moves, both trying to calm themselves down.

"Just in case." Severus whispers into the small space between them. Trying hard not to kiss her again, he heads to bed, slightly more shaken than he ever remembers being.

When morning came, he actively avoids her. Not that it was hard. She left as soon as she woke up, leaving a note explaining that she was going to get things settled for them to leave. He busies himself getting notes together and packing his trunk. He can't face what he knew was coming. But on the other hand… He smothers the hope that blooms in his chest. Hadn't she kissed him back though? He sighs loudly, laying across his desk. He had never imagined she would kissed him back. He shouldn't have run away as soon as he kissed her. He mentally kicks himself. And every part of him had been pressed flush against her… He groans at the memory. Their was no telling what she thought of that. If a hole opened up and swallows him, he would be just fine with it. A banging on the door interrupts his sink into depression. Who could that be?

A tall wide gentleman filled the entire doorway when Severus opened it and he recognized him immediately. "Hagrid?" The half giant had to duck to enter the small door.

"Aye. It's me. Dumbledore sent me to come get ya." He pointed one finger towards a motorcycle. It was quite big with red flames stretching over the sides. Two small side cart had been attached to the sides but Severus recognizes it immediately. This is Sirius Black's bike.

"Where is Lily anyhow? We best get ta flyin' if we have any hope of gettin' to the school fore dark." Hagrid squints at the darkening sky.

"She should be along shortly. She's saying goodbye to everyone in town." He leaves the door without preamble to continue packing and Hagrid follows him in.

"Well this is nice. How'd ya happen cross this?"

"It was an ad in the paper. Perfect really."

"It's a bit tight for me but perfect size for little uns like you I spose." His boisterous laugh rattles the table and the glass beakers clink in their case. Severus grabs them up, slightly annoyed at the huge man.

"Careful or you'll break something."

"Oh, sorry bout that." Hagrid mutters an apology. "Maybe it'd be best if I jus wait outside while you get your things together."

Snape watched him leave feeling a small bit of guilt at being rude. When had he changed so much? He files the thought for later and continues to wrap the glass in cloth for safe keeping.

"There ya are Lily! You're a sight for sore eyes aren't ya?" Severus heard and felt Hagrid's booming voice as he lugged the heavy trunks toward the door. A small panicky feeling blossoms inside him.

"Hello Hagrid. I guess I should have guessed he would send you. Is that Sirius's bike?"

"Hey Hagrid would you mind giving me a hand with these trunks? They are a bit too heavy for me." Hagrid grins down at him and puffs his chest out with pride. "O course I can." He ducks into the house to retrieve them and Severus smiles hesitantly at Lily who returns it with one of her own.

"Severus I-"

"These are a piece o cake." Hagrid takes no time at all hoisting the trunks through the door, interrupting whatever Lily had been about to say. She blushed furiously.

"Let me go grab my bag real quick and we'll be ready."

Severus curses himself for putting the bags so close to the entrance. Hagrid loads the bags in one of the side cars and snaps a pair of goggles over his eyes. He pulls two identical helmets from a compartment under the seat and hands one to Severus. He checks it for any curses before putting it on his head. There is no telling what Sirius would do. Once Lily arrives Hagrid hops on and the bike roars to life.

"Well hop on then." He helps Lily pull herself onto the seat behind him. "And hold on tight, don' want you slidin' off do we?" Severus climbs into the side cart and soon their flying far away from their cozy home, back to the school he had not wanted to go back to. But he had to stop Voldemort this time. The visions of what might happen haunts him, like a bad dream he can't control. This time will be different. He wasn't going to let Lily die.


	7. Aberforth Goat Man

_thanks for reading you guys!_

 _I own nothing. In fact I'm missing the 4th book somehow._

 _Its sad, I know._

* * *

Dumbledore greets them at the entrance hall with a smile.

"Hello there you two." He waves them over to him.

"Hello, headmaster." Lily fidgets nervously under his gaze.

"Don't worry, Ms. Evans. Due to the unusual circumstances, I will overlook your recent absence." Lily visibly relaxes. "However.. As you are not technically students, we will have to make accommodations for you off school grounds." He began to walk as he talks to them and they follow closely.

"That seems fair. Where were you thinking of putting us?" Severus asks.

"I have had words with my brother about him putting you up for as long as needed and he has graciously agreed." His tone held a hint of annoyance, though Severus might have imagined it.

"Hagrid, if you would move the trunks to my brothers I would greatly appreciate it." Hagrid huffed and set back off outside.

"Let's head to my office to discuss things."

They make their way to the griffin statue that marks the entrance to the headmasters office and after mumbling something Severus can't hear, Dumbledore ushers them inside. After sitting in his high back chair behind a solid oak desk, he gestures for them to sit in front of him.

"So. I have enough information to assume the locations of the ring and the diadem, though where in the castle is still a mystery unfortunately. Since my last letter I believe I have also found the locket. I uncovered an article from the orphanage young Tom lived in and it points at a cave nearby. This cup however eludes me." Severus frowns as he takes in all the information Dumbledore has to offer.

"I think maybe I should study with the Divination teacher, sir." Severus can't imagine going through more premonitions like the last. But he isn't going to sit idly by, twiddling his thumbs. "Perhaps if I learn to channel it, I can see its location."

"Divination isn't an exact art. It could take months for you to have another vision. I will however ask Ms. Trelawney to teach you during her free period."

Lily had been listening silently to their exchange but interjected then. "I would also like something headmaster, if I may. I want access to the library so I can look up where to find acromantulas. It's on our list of ingredients." Dumbledore nods and seems to ponder for a moment.

"You'll have to have someone with you on school grounds. I believe Mr. Potter will do nicely."

Severus stands before he can think it through and slams his hands flat on Dumbledore's desk. The noise echoes in the sudden silence. "Anyone but him!" His voice is little more than a growl and Dumbledore arches an eyebrow at the boy.

"Any particular reason?" There is that look again, like Severus is a child hiding his misbehavior. It has always bothered him.

"No, no. forget it." He mumbles. "I'm leaving." He turns to leave and Lily catches up to him easily.

"Goodbye children. I'll send you an owl tomorrow with the details of your schedules." He waves them out, unperturbed by Severus's outburst.

"I know you don't like him Sev but he's my friend. He isn't the same guy who tormented you anymore." Lily speaks comfortingly to him but it only makes the pit growing in his stomach worse.

"I'm sure he's a perfectly model citizen." Severus snorts. "I still won't like him."

"Why won't you forgive him? He's apologized and done everything possible to earn your forgiveness." Lily continues.

"Because I won't and I don't want to talk about it anymore Lily." His tone is low and dangerous and Lily is silent the remainder of their walk to the small town of Hogsmeade. Severus is too wrapped up in his own problems to notice. She would be spending hours with him. Things have taken a bleak turn indeed.

Aberforth Dumbledore was a strange man to say the least. His home was filled with anything and everything to do with goats. Goat statues, goat books, actual live goats..

"You must be the kids Albus charged me with." He sneers at them, not offering them a hand in greeting or a smile. "Your room is that way, the bathroom is the second on the left, and I don't expect to be disturbed." He grunts this at them before heading through a door and slamming it closed.

"I can see the family resemblance." Lily mutters.

Their bags sat next to the door, a goat munching on a loose tag. Severus shoos it away and grabs both of their trunks.

"I can carry my own trunk!" Lily tries to grab the handle from him but he swings it away.

"Come on Lil. You can barely open the lid on a pickle jar. Just grab those there, I've got these." She rolls her eyes but grabs the smaller two that were mostly her clothes before following him.

"A-are we meant to share?" The room was more like a small closet than a place for two people to sleep. Two beds had been thrown on the floor with blankets and pillows placed on a chair in the corner. You couldn't fit anything else if you tried.

"Is he serious?" Lily's voice shoots up several octaves and despite his glum mood from seconds before Severus finds himself laughing at her.

"He doesn't seem the kind of man to make jokes Lil." Severus presses their trunks into the small space and pulls one mattress as far from the other as possible. He pulls their trunks in between them like a wall. "There. Now you don't have to worry about it."

"That's not what I was worried about." She frowns and blushes. "Where are we to put our clothes? Or our beakers? There's barely room for one person in here!" She puffs out her cheeks and waves her hands around in her anger. Severus can't help but imagine an angry chipmunk. A very cute, angry chipmunk. He hides his face with a hand, laughing at her antics.

"We still have an hour of daylight left , Lil. You want to wander the town?" Severus asks.

"Your just trying to distract me. But fine lets go." Lily sighs and looks dejectedly at the room one last time before they leave. Hogsmeade turns out to be a lot bigger than they originally thought. They even had a joke shop filled with all types of candy and gizmos. They wander around together, getting to know their surroundings. As the sun begins to set, Lily shivers. Severus sees several jackets in a window as they pass and stops, Lily slowing to see what caught his eye.

"Come on let's get you a better jacket." He pulls her into the warmth of the shop.

"The one I have is fine Sev. We can't afford it." Lily protests but he ignores her. He finds a dark brown button down with tan fur sticking out from the hood and grabs it, not bothering to look at the price. The clerk rings them up, eyeing a still protesting Lily in amusement.

"You lucky to have such a good boyfriend, this is high end." Lily goes silent behind him and he flushes when she doesn't correct the clerk. He pays her and they head back out into the street.

"So, where did you get the money to pay for that?" Lily asks him.

"I sold a lot of our produce from the house of course. I don't know how you didn't notice that." He smirks as Lily turns a definite shade of red.

"Well excuse me but I was busy working too." She sniffs and heads off at a swift pace. Severus catches up to her easily. After a moment of debate with himself, he grabs her hand in his as they walk. She doesn't say anything but he can see the blush hasn't faded from her face. He smiles a bit to himself, gathering his courage to ask her the question that's been on his mind since their kiss.

"Hey! Lily!" A familiar voice made his blood turn to ice in his veins.

"James!" Lily ran to her friend as he waved from a few feet away.

Severus remained where he was.

"How'd you get here? I didn't think students were allowed outside of field trips." James smirks. "We know a secret way." He gestures off down an alley and several more figures emerge. Remus, Sirius, and finally, the last and smallest: Peter Pedigrew. Snape did move then. He passed the distance in a flash, slamming full force into the small boy.

"Severus STOP." He heard Lily scream at him but he couldn't, wouldn't stop.

He punches him square in the jaw over and over, barely feeling it connect. He gets three hits in before hands are lifting Severus off of him.

"LET ME GO." He screams and pulls against whoever had him, intent on getting free, and almost succeeds before Remus begins pushing him back. "You don't understand! None of you! It's his fault! He's the reason she died!" He wasn't thinking, the words aren't registering as he throws them out.

"Calm down! Explain it and we'll listen! But we aren't going to let you kill our friend." Remus, always the voice of calm reason, tries to comfort him but he doesn't want comfort. He wants Peter Pedigrew to die. By his hands. "Let go of me!" He snarls and kicks at Remus who dodges deftly out of the way. But Severus doesn't have time to use it to his advantage. Cause suddenly he feels very tired. And passes out.

Lily holds her wand in a shaking hand.

"What is he talking about, Lil?" James lays him on the ground gently before casting a confused look at her.

"I'm not sure. He's been having visions though so I suppose it has something to do with that." A deep unsettling feeling has taken up residence in her but she smothers it down and tries her best to look nonchalant. "Help me carry him back to Aberforth's." James tells the others to carry Peter to the hospital wing and helps shoulder Severus between them. With the two of them, they manage to set him on the couch in the living room. Miraculously, no goats were present.

"Thanks, James. Sorry about all this. I'll ask him about it when he wakes up." She eyes him nervously, unsure if she had overdone it.

"It's fine Lil." He ruffles her hair in a familiar gesture and she smiles at him. "It's good to see you back. I wondered what trouble you'd gotten yourself into this time." He shakes his head with a smile.

"It does seem to follow me around doesn't it?" She sighs at the recent turn of events in her life.

"Well, just so long as you don't go disappearing on me again I guess its fine." He throws a worried glance at Severus. "Let me know what he says. I'm curious what exactly he thinks Peter will do. I better get going though, before I'm missed. Take care of yourself, Lil." He presses her into a hug that lasts just a second too long before leaving.

Lily decides to lay in the recliner across from Severus, just in case the goats were only hiding somewhere. She tries to stay awake but a quick shake alerts her to the fact she had fallen asleep.

"Wha?" She sat up quickly and bumped straight into something hard.

"Ow!" The hard object had been Severus and they tumbled to the ground, Lily clutching him. Her knees hit the floor just hard enough to make her wince but she heard a dull thud and groan as Severus hit his head.

"I'm sorry Sev! I didn't realize it was you." She sits up to make sure he is okay and meets his eyes.

"It's fine Lil. I should have known better honestly." He flashes a crooked smile at her and she realizes where they are. Her legs are straddling his hips where she had moved to check on him and her hands are knotted in his shirt. Severus seems to notice too. His face had begun to go pink and he adverts his eyes.

As soon as his eyes are elsewhere, she moved off of him mumbling another apology. His warm hand on hers stops her in her tracks.

"I don't mind." He's looking at her like she's the only thing in the world, black eyes smoldering warmly.

She looks at him and sees him. Really sees him. He has changed so much from the boy she had known a few short months ago. That boy wouldn't have done any of the things this new Severus has done. Quitting school? Fighting the dark lord? Punching someone? That wasn't her Sev. Except now it was. Her Sev is now a good guy, hellbent on protecting the world from the evils he had once claimed a part of. She isn't sure what it was that changed him but she's glad, so glad. She closes the distance between them this time, pressing her lips delicately on his in a chaste kiss.

"Thank you." She whispers in the silence that follows.

"For what?" Severus mumbles.

"For everything. I didn't know you could be this way." Severus snorts, no doubt about to argue that he was the same as always.

"Shut up and kiss me idiot." And of course he does.


	8. The Next Step

_Sorry if there are any continuity problems._

 _My memory can be a bit foggy._

 _And by a bit I mean a lot._

 _I own nothing, hope you enjoy it_

* * *

Severus is euphoric. He can't remember ever being so happy. The feel of her lips against his and the sweet sound of her whispering his name in the dark will forever be stuck in his mind.

"Lily." He calls across the darkness. She had pulled back after their kiss and stares down at him. "Does this mean we're together now?"

He can feel more than hear her chuckle. "I wouldn't kiss just anyone, Sev."

He visibly relaxes, letting himself fall back to the floor with a muffled thump.

"Your not going to pass out are you?" Lily asked, worry coloring her voice.

"I didn't hit my head that hard, Lil."

He grabs her and pulls her into his arms on the floor. He holds her tightly there, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. Finally, finally in his arms. His Lily. No one else's. It was like a dream. He hoped he never woke up if it was a dream. They stayed that way for several minutes before Lily starts to squirm.

"It will be weird if Mr. Aberforth finds us like this. We should go to bed." She wiggles her way out of his arms to stand and hold a hand out to help him up. He sighs but takes it.

"Tomorrow we'll have to work hard to complete our potion." Lily mumbles and tightens her hold on his hand. "We'll be taking on the Dark Lord."

Severus runs a thumb across her knuckles in a calming gesture. "We'll be okay Lil. We aren't alone. And I won't let anything happen to you, aga-" Severus stops himself too late.

"Again? Nothings happened to me." She eyes him, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Ah yeah, sorry." He mumbles lamely. Lily pulls her hand from his to fold her arms across her chest.

"You're keeping something again aren't you?" She challenged.

Severus says nothing, keeping his face grim and determined. He couldn't tell her. How could he admit that he saw her die? He felt like a failure, remembering her dead in his arms.

"…It was me wasn't it?" Lily whispers.

Cold fear fills him. Of course she would curses himself quietly for not being careful enough. He nearly beat a boy to death after all. She was the only one he ever cared that much for. And she knows it. He pulled her gently to him, too afraid to look her in the eyes as he slowly tells her the truth.

"I'm sorry. Its just… hard to sift through these premonitions. I should have told you earlier but I felt like once you knew, you'd be disappointed in me."

Lily pushes back from him. She settles on her bed and pulls him down with her. And he explains everything. All about the boy who lived and the woman who didn't. How her death had brought him into Dumbledore's service and how her and James' son had defeated the dark lord. Lily listens quietly as he chokes over the words. When he's done, she stays quiet for a long minute. He begins to worry that it is too much to take in, when she finally speaks.

"That's why we didn't come to school then. Because.. Me and James.." Her face is hidden by a curtain of red locks.

"Y-yeah. I-I couldn't- I didn't know then but I must have done it because of him." Severus pulls her chin towards him, expecting to see her angry. Instead she's holding back laughter.

"I can't even imagine that." She giggles.

Severus rolls his eyes. "I can unfortunately."

Lily lays her head on his shoulder. "Well it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. And I for one am quite happy with how it turned out." She wraps her fingers in his.

"Me too, Lil." Severus had never been good with feelings and his words were a mere mumble.

The next morning, Severus untangles himself from Lily's arms reluctantly. They had fallen asleep talking last night. He smiles as Lily moans and turns over in her sleep. A quiet hoot at the window draws his attention and he lets in the russet owl waiting there. It delivers a quick nip and a letter and leaves the way it came, Severus shutting the window behind it.

He looks over the schedule Dumbledore had made for them. They would be limited to the dungeons potion room except for an hour a piece for divinations for him and the library for her. He scowls at the footnote stating that Potter would retrieve them at the gates today. They had an hour to get ready and leave. He really should wake her. But first, he gets all of the things they'll need for their potion making together. After packing the last vial in the smallest of their trunks, arms wraps around him from behind.

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped." Lily mumbles.

Severus grabs the trunk and turns around in her arms. "I was about to. We stayed up so late, I was going to let you sleep a bit more."

Lily smiling sleepily up at him was doing things to his heart and he has to turn away. "We should get going or we'll be late for our first day."

"Yeah, yeah. You're the one who let me oversleep."

* * *

The castle is the same as she remembered, old and majestic. Home. As they approach the gate that marks the entrance to the school, a familiar figure becomes visible. James Potter leans casually against the doors. Immediately, Lily feels Sev's hand in hers and rolls her eyes. Boys. She waves to James who waves back with a smile.

"Finally! Been waiting forever. Your chauffeur is here."

Snape rolls his eyes but keeps his mouth firmly shut. Lily doesn't miss James' eyes flick to their entwined hands.

"Dumbledore hasn't told me much about whats going on." There is a familiar spark of mischief in his eyes.

"I hope you don't think we'll tell you." Snape snaps.

Lily shoots him a glare.

"Sorry James but if Dumbledore didn't tell you neither can we."

He shrugs good naturedly. "Its fine. I had to try anyways." He steps away from the gate.

"We should get going though. I'll be late for class."

They trudge the same path they had walked a hundred times. Lily had missed it here. The trees had just begun to lose their leaves here, fall arriving earlier here than their far away home. It was chilly but she was bundled in her new jacket. The walk to the castle was quiet. Snape doesn't want to talk with James there and James seems deep in thought. Lily sighs. If they had ever had a chance of getting along, it is long gone now.

The castle was nice and toasty until they entered the dungeons. Still, it was better than outside had been.

"This room here has been set up. I'll see you a bit later then." James' smiles is tinged with an odd sadness. Before Lily can ask whats wrong he's out the door. She can hear Severus sigh in relief. The dungeon room is fairly large and several desks seemed to have just been moved in for them. Dust hadn't settled on them yet. All the equipment they could possibly need is covering every available surface. Several thick volumes are stacked neatly on one of the tables. Only one desk stood empty.

"This is a much better set-up." He is eyeing the equipment critically.

"We should be able to craft this if we can get all the ingredients together." He settles behind a desk, a frown marring his features.

"What is it Sev?" She leans against the desk.

"I was a teacher in those premonitions. Just an odd sense of… Familiarity."

"I can't imagine you as a teacher." Lily giggles at the thought of a stern faced Severus lecturing students.

Severus looks even more grim. "I hate to say I was a bit terrible at it. Losing you… I didn't take it well."

He turns from her as he talks, with the excuse of perusing the instruments from the table behind him.

Lily stares at his back, unsure what she can say. In the end she settles for walking around the desk and wrapping her arms around him from behind. She can feel his heartbeat against the palm of her hand. He presses his hand to hers tightly for a moment before pulling it to his lips and delicately kissing it.

"Thanks Lil but I'm fine. Really." He turns just a bit towards her and smiles a crooked smile.

She squeezes him once before letting go to stand beside him.

"So what first, Professor?" Lily asks teasingly.

Severus rolls his eyes and opens a large tome that had been set on the table with several of its kind and examines it for a few moments before he hands it to her.

"Well, I suggest you turn to page 394 and start reading while I gather a few of the normal ingredients we need."

Lily dutifully opens the book and begins reading on how to properly steep a poison. Of all the things she thought she would learn in these walls, dark magic wasn't one of them. But if it would help them save the world, who was she to judge?

A knock on the door several hours later made them both jump. They had been deep into chopping ingredients and reading to realize how long it had been. Lily stretches from her crouched position. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be absorbed in potion work. Severus laughs beside her.

"Seems we've been here longer than I thought."

"I'm here to fetch you." James' voice is muffled by the door but it doesn't stop Severus from glaring vehemently at him.

If looks could kill...

"I know you hate him, but honestly Sev he isn't the same guy who bullied you anymore." Lily kisses his cheek affectionately. "I wish you two would get along, if only for my sake."

"He couldn't even protect you right, Lily. I have no reason to forgive him." Severus stubbornly grumbles but then sighs. "I'll promise only to be _civil._ That's as much as I can do."

"That'll do for now then." Lily smiles to herself. Progress!

They greet James at the door and set off for the divination tower.

"So how goes the working for whatever your doing?" James voice is sullen, like a child denied his favorite toy. It makes Lily laugh at him.

"It goes. Hopefully I can find a book that details some ingredients we need to find."

"Well I've been instructed to stay with you so I can fetch anything you need." James says brightly.

"Of course you have." Lily hears Severus mumble.

"You say something, Severus?" James questions.

"Nothing to _you."_ A warning look from Lily makes him through up his hands and add. "Just talking to myself, really."

They stay quiet the rest of the way to the Divination tower.

"Alright then, here's your stop. I'll be back in an hour as discussed. Hope class is fun." James tries halfheartedly to talk to Severus, who for his part settles for a nod. It could have been worse. As James turns to leave with Lily though, Severus pulls her into his embrace.

"If he touches you, I really will kill him." He whispers in her ear, sounding only half like he was joking.

"I'll be fine Sev. Go have some visions, I'll see you in an hour."

He doesn't look convinced but let's her go all the same and climbs the ladder into the Divination tower.


	9. Surprises

After an entire hour of breathing in heavy perfumed vapors and looking like an idiot, Severus climbs back down the divination classrooms ladder. It had been a wholly unproductive hour and his mood was sour from listening to the constant iteration of 'focus, child.' 'clear your inner eye!' What a load of crap. Of all the things he could have been doing…

James and Lily's voices reach him from the stairs below as they climb to fetch him. It does nothing to help his mood. The last thing he wants is those two alone together. And they've had an hour of it. He sneers at Potter when he's in sight but quickly schools his features before Lily notices.

"Hello, Sev. Anything new?" Lily smiles warmly at him. Severus's features soften a little.

"Not a thing. With that room the way it is I'm surprised anyone can get anything done." He laces his fingers with Lily's as she approaches and ignores James completely.

"Well, ill escort you to the dungeon." James is unusually quiet.

Severus eyes Lily with questions in his eyes but she shakes her head firmly. Later then. They make record time to the dungeon room.

"See ya in another few hours I suppose." James mumbles, and leaves.

Lily begins pouring over volumes immediately but Severus places a hand on the pages.

"Something happened." Its not a question.

"Y-yes." Lily frowns.

"The less you say, the worse ill imagine." Severus manages to keep his voice even.

Lily sighs and meets his eyes.

"He just had some questions… about us."

"What sort of questions?" Severus sits on the table.

"Where we've been, why we left school… if we were together." She mumbles the last bit and a blush spreads across her cheeks.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. You asked and I followed. And that we were dating now."

She tried pulling the book from under his hand but he held fast. She was still omitting something.

"And?" He stares at her until she meets his eyes again.

"He got mad." She frowns up at him.

"What else, Lil." His tone is a low growl.

"He… he tried to kiss me."

Severus's knuckles are white where they grip the table.

"He did WHAT?!" His voice echoes against the stone walls.

Lily is out of her seat in an instant and keeping him from getting off the table.

"I stopped him immediately, Sev. He won't try it again I can promise you that." Lily smirks.

"What did you do?" Severus asks in surprise.

"I kneed him." She curls her hands over his and his grip relaxes.

"He deserves worse." Severus mumbles but with little venom, as Lily is closing in on him and he's finding it hard to concentrate on anything else.

"And if it happens again, ill be sure to give it to him." Every word causes her lips to brush against his from the movement. Severus combs his hands through her hair and they stay, barely touching for a few moments before he can't take it anymore. He presses passionate kisses to her lips, barely breathing at all. Until with a slight groan, Lily pushes away from him. His lungs make up for lost time. As do hers.

"Back to work. We won't get anywhere kissing all day." She pulls her book back to her.

"We could try." Severus mumbles as he leaps off the table to start testing potions.

Lily had several good ideas to add to Severus's and together they worked out something that might work. The measurements and specifications to combine the ingredients is done. The only thing left was the acromantula, a rare beast. And who better to ask about rare beasts?

"I'm going to go see Hagrid." Lily busies herself ordering the room while Severus puts the finishing notes on their experiments.

"What for?" He asks, still writing.

"If anyone knows anything about giant spiders, its him. All the books I checked out yesterday pointed to regular places spiders would be so maybe he's come across one in the forest."

Whatever Severus was about to say was lost in a loud knock on the door.

Lily shoots Severus a warning glance.

"Come in."

James sulks through the door, avoiding both their eyes.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Yeah. Can we stop by Hagrid's on the way though?" Lily grabs one of the volumes on acromantulas and skips toward the door, Severus not far behind. He probably wouldn't be far from her when James was around for a long while.

"Sure."

Hagrid was outside when they arrived, feeding some sort of crab creature.

"Well hello there you three. Ah, 'ur jus' in time." Hagrid throws another handful of… candy? To the creature. "Watch this."

The crab scuttles over the hard candies. But instead of eating them as Lily had thought was happening. It crushed them to bits with its giant pincers. After they were thoroughly crumbled, it shot some nasty looking clear goop into its claws, rubbed it along its shell as best it could and rolled shell down around in the candy.

"Fascinatin' innit it?" Hagrid eyes the crab with something akin to motherly affection.

"u-uh… sure." Lily stutters out. The crab, now covered in dirt and candy bits, burrows a bit into the soft dirt at their feet.

"I've come for a favor, Hagrid. As you know we're working on a potion for Dumbledore. I was curious if you'd come across any acromantulas in the forest."

Hagrid's reaction is immediate. He turns deathly pale and begins to sweat profusely.

"'O course not! Those are strictly furbidden by the ministry. I would never!" He mops sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief the size of a sweater.

"I wasn't insinuating you were keeping one Hagrid." Lily explains in surprise.

"O-oh. O-o-of course you weren'… That venom is especially potent though, what'd ya need any o' that for?" Hagrid furrows his brow at her.

"I can't tell you Hagrid. Just let me know if you find one, it would be a big help. We have to go now good luck with your….pet." Hagrid mumbles a goodbye as they leave and at the gate James waves half heartedly. Lily waves back, Severus of course doesn't bother.

"Well Hagrid's definitely keeping an acromantula in the forest." Severus rumbles with laughter.

"From what I've read about them, they'd sooner eat him than befriend him." Lily rolls her eyes at Severus.

"If he does though, that'd make our job easier." Lily sighs.

"If it even works." Severus mumbles.

"It'll work. How could it not, I made it!" Lily grabs his hands in hers. Severus snorts.

"Oh really? All by yourself? No help at all huh?" He pulls her under his arm.

"I may have had some help from a certain handsome rogue." Lily giggles.

"No one would ever accuse me of that." Severus laughs.

"You're quite handsome when you smile, Sev." Lily teases.

"I meant the rogue bit but good to know you don't think I'm handsome." He feigns a hurt expression but leaves it halfway through for a smirking smile.

"How dare you accuse me. Your not being a very good boyfriend." Lily stuck her tongue out at him and immediately regretted it. The look in his eyes was that of a challenge accepted.

Thick bushes line the streets of the road into the village and Severus pulls her behind one. Some sort of ruins must have been here once upon a time because stone pillars crisscrossed the landscape. Lily leans against one and Severus kisses her. This kiss is different than the others. Its full of need and abandon. Its scary and exhilarating. His lips are hot against her and she can feel herself sighing. He jumps on the tiny part of her lips and slips his tongue between them, weaving it with hers. Her whole body is hot as he presses himself against her. Whatever his original point had been, it was lost in the heat of the moment.

His hands wander to her hips and before she realizes it she's in the air, her legs wrapped around him and her back against the cool stone of the pillar still. They're eye to eye now, though neither seem to notice. Lily lets her hands feel there way along Severus's collarbone and down to his shoulders. Her arms ache to feel his skin against hers in a way unfamiliar to her. She pulls away to breath and they stare into each others eyes, their panting breaths mingling in the cold air. Severus's eyes are wild and passionate, filled with unexpected emotion. Lily stares at him until he sets her gently back on her feet. She's disappointed and relieved at the same time.

Its several minutes before Severus pushes away from the pillar.

"Sorry about that, Lil." He grins a heartbreakingly beautiful smile at her.

"Don't be." She manages.

He grabs her hand in his and presses a chaste kiss to it.

"Ready to head back?"

Lily nods her head and they set back off for their room, a small spark lit between them.


End file.
